Never Tell Me The Pods
Never Tell Me The Pods is a podcast by Priyanko "Pranks" Paul where he, alongside James D'Amato, Kat Kuhl and Johnny O'Mara discuss various aspects of Star Wars, both new Canon and EU/Legends. Even though the podcast isn't a part of the One Shot network, it features three former hosts of Campaign talking about Star Wars so it has a lot of relevance for Campaign and One Shot fans. You can find the podcast at www.nevertellmethepods.com Episodes * These are the first 37 episodes, the rest of the episodes can be found at The NTMtP Website. * NTMtP Episode 1 - The Fandom Menace | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 2 - Peace Is A Lie, There Is Only Fashion | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 3 - Sith Happens | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 4 - Ewok on the Wild Side | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 5 - Vidian Killed the Radio Star | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 6 - More Canon Fodder / No Gatekeepers Allowed | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 7 - Human / Cyborg Relations | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 8 - Mortis Rigor | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 9 - Blood is Thicker Than Vader | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 10 - Pigs in Space | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 11 - Human / Cyborg Vacations | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 12 - The Force is Woke | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 13 - Capital Shipping / Alien Nation | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 14 - Farce and Destiny | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 15 - Postcards from the Edge | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 16 - Don't Hate the Player | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 17 - Raesing the Stakes | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 18 - Interview with the Empire | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 19 - Prose and Cons | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 20 - Clothes Make the Mando | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 21 - Eye, Jedi | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 22 - Jedi Poodoo | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 23 - That's Not True, That's Apostrophe | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 24 - Never Tell Me the Pods | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 25 - May the Source be with You (Bill Slavicsek) | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 26 - Naval Gazing (Keith Ryan Kappel) | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 27 - Look Who's Talzin | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 28 - Rogue TL;DR | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 29 - Bacta Basics | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 30 - Rax to the Future | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 31 - YAS QUEEN | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 32 - We Made Ourselves Sadmé | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 33 - We Need to Talk about Kylo | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 34 - Kylo Can Wait | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 35 - Where There's a Whill, There's Imwe | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 36 - Rogue Whine | Listen! * NTMtP Episode 37 - A Sworded Affair | Listen! Category:Podcasts